In computing, a line of business (LOB) system typically refers to a computing or communications system providing a LOB application for customers of a business entity, sometimes referred to as an enterprise. A LOB application is some form of a mission critical software application for an enterprise. One example of a LOB application is a customer relationship management (CRM) application. A CRM application is designed to organize, automate and synchronize business processes for sales, marketing, customer service, and technical support. Knowledge workers may access a CRM application over a network from anywhere around the world to create, consume and update customer data.
In some cases, a LOB system is integrated with other support systems used by an enterprise. A LOB system may be designed to interoperate with internal enterprise servers customized for specific business processes of the enterprise. For instance, a CRM application might manage customer data as part of a larger sales process of an enterprise controlled from one or more enterprise servers. In such cases, a LOB system may need to synchronize LOB data with enterprise servers. Data synchronization operations have associated costs measurable in terms of computing resources and communications resources. Typically such costs are a function of a given level of performance, with a higher level of performance having a higher associated cost. As such, there is an ongoing need for efficient data synchronization techniques to reduce costs at a given level of performance. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.